The Lab Vixen
by skye-bluu-kitsune
Summary: Hewwo!! About my original character, Moonlight, who has ties with 17 & 18!! She was once a normal girl, but her life is changed, and then she meets the Z Crew!! Rated PG for MILD cursing
1. Escape Shattered

nyc_pwyncess: hello againz pplz!! i'm out wit a new ficcie!!

vegeta: the tranquilizer wore off already??

nyc: can't sleep now, got to much to write!!

gohan: who's in it??

nyc: oh, umm..._some_, keyword SOME, of the cast from the android saga. you know, mirai no trunks, semi-chibi-gohan, krillin, goku, vegeta, piccolo, bulma, chi-chi, dende, dr.gero, android 17, and android 18...

gohan: why are you listing them??

nyc: well, i never properly saw the android saga so some characters are missing...

gohan: so that's why you made up your own character??

nyc: yea, and this fic is set in the android saga with clips from before, and i would love suggestions from all of you nice reviewers!!

vegeta: bakayaro...

nyc: hey, stop talking to me in japanese!! you know that i know only basic words!!

vegeta: further evidence that you don't own us...

nyc: truthful meanie head!!

gohan: well, read...i guess...

~*~

I was running again. Running from what had been my life for the past seven years. With each step that trampled the grass beneath my feet, I imagined trampling and stomping out all of the memories. My lungs were burning and my legs ached, screaming for me to stop, but still I pulled on. Maybe they won't catch me this time. Maybe I can actually make it somewhere safe to hide. Thoughts buzzed through my heads like angry hornets, thoughts of freedom, anything to get my mind off of my pain.

For about three more minutes my running continued, until I heard a sound in the bushes. I quickly turned my head, and in that time ran into what I thought was a tree. As I was gathering my thoughts, getting ready to sprint, two hands caught each of my arms in a vice-like grip, pinning them to my sides. Then the supposed tree lifted me up a few inches off of the ground, and I was face to face with him. My violet eyes meeting his steely blue. "Seventeen,", I hissed, venom dripping from the words.

"Heh, how funny, that's just how you said it last time you tried to escape.", he cruelly snickered. "So, still thinking that you can be leave us all behind without a lab rat, oh no, I mean lab vixen??", he queried, "You're a fool, just like your parents."

"Shut up, robo-boy.", I spat, and watched as his temper rose, knowing that he would hit me, but no one talked about my parents like that. 

"Baka freak, if Gero didn't explicitly forbid me from hitting you since he was doing some tests on you today, you would be three feet in the dirt right now!!", he spoke while flipping me onto my side with my arms still pinned and holding me with his left arm like a sack of flour and levitated.

"Put me down you mechanic blunder!!", I yelled while he flew onward towards the lab, "I am not going back, ever!!"

"Just like I thought you would say, baka.", he said harshly, "If you ever did manage to get more than a mile from the lab, where would you go then, hmmm?? What village in their right mind would accept you, the tests have left you a bit of a freak, neh??"

"Shut up!!", I screamed as we touched down on the cliff where the lab entrance was disguised as a cave. He casually tossed me face down into the dirt, but I caught my fall, stood up again, and made a running leap off of the edge. His hand narrowly missed my shirt as I flew downwards toward the salty sea three hundred feet below. I wasn't afraid to die, no, it would be so much better than living in the lab for the rest of my short life. I was about fifty feet from the jagged rocks that the waves beat against, when I was jerked back up and began shooting up towards the precipice once more. I looked up and saw a pair of cold blue eyes, almost identical to their siblings stare down at me. "We can't have you dead, now can we?? After all the hard work Gero's done to perfect you??", she sarcastically asked.

"Shut up, Eighteen.", was my reply.

"My, my touchy aren't we??", she inquired as my feet touched down upon the dirt ground once more. Only this time I couldn't make a break for it, for as soon as she let go of the back of my shirt, Seventeen's hands pinned my arms to my side once more.

"She seems to be in a bad mood today Eighteen, but Gero's testing can't be put on hold now can it??", he stated then picked me up as he had done before when flying, "He said to bring you to the lab as soon as Eighteen returned, so let's go." He rose off of the floor about three inches, and started gliding down the maze of corridors as I struggled to hit him, but my legs were too short and my arms were still pinned. He was holding me in such an awkward way that I couldn't even bite him!! Then he approached the door that I hated and feared with every fiber in my body. I struggled not to tense up as I always did, but my "side-effects" from countless lab experiments gave me away. Seventeen seen this right away, and he cruelly laughed as he glided ever closer to the ominous doorway, "Is the little kitsune scared of the lab, but why?? Gero's just getting some tests done isn't he??" And with that he shoved open the door, bringing me into a room bathed with light, but also filled with chairs and beds with straps on them and many surgical tools.

"She's here as you requested Gero.", Seventeen said as he brought me back in front of him with my arms pinned once more. Gero slowly turned from his desk and walked over, "Tried to run again Moonlight?? How many times must you realize we will always catch you??", he questioned as he bent his head down to look at me. He looked back up at Seventeen, " Put her on lab table three and strap her down."

"What's this test for??", asked Seventeen as he hoisted me up once again, only this time over his shoulder as he walked over to the aforementioned table and smacked me down onto it so that I lay on my back. "To see the effects of a new blood sample spreading through her blood stream. It's been tested a little bit before, mostly illegal since it's so hard to find, but it's very painful.", Gero answered.

"Well then kitsune,", Seventeen started as he locked all of the clasps in place, even as I desperately tried to squirm free, "Won't this test be a nice one to watch??", he finished with a cruel smirk etched onto his face. I kept on straining to get out of the locks, even as Seventeen walked over to Gero to discuss something else. But no matter how hard I struggled, the locks stayed in place and cut into my skin that was lightly covered by a silver coat of fur. I was lying with my legs together and both of my arms to my sides. The locks were placed at my ankles, mid-thigh, waist, right under the arms, ankles, tail, and neck. I was still struggling as Gero and Seventeen stepped closer.

"Don't bother trying to get out, you know that you can't.", stated Seventeen as Gero filled a vial with a dark red liquid, then placed the vial into the shot holder. He stepped towards me as Seventeen held my arm in place, and then he placed the needle right next to so many other pin marks and injected the blood sample it straight into my own bloodstream. The two stepped back and watched me with a cruel smile on their faces. I refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing me yell out, so I clenched my fists and bit down on my bottom lip, causing a tiny rivulet of blood stream down my chin. The alien blood was being spread through my body quickly, and with every breath I sharply drew in, I felt pain cascade over me.

"Go on kitsune, yell out, you'll feel so much better...", said Seventeen slyly with a wry smile on his face.

"I would...rather die.", I blankly stated, trying to keep my head about me as I felt the pain spread like wild fire.

"Oh no my little vixen, we can't let that happen to you now can we??", Gero said, "But if you're not yelling out, we mustn't have put enough in. Seventeen, grab her arm while I prepare another needle."

As Seventeen grabbed my arm, his ice cold stare looked down at me and sneered, "Why don't you just cry out like you did last time?? It would be so much faster and so much more enjoyable."

I shot him back a glare and through gritted teeth hissed, "Go to hell robo-freak..." This shocked him none the less, but he soon was smirking at me once again as Gero raised the needle and released more of that horrid alienated blood inside of me. Both of them stayed on either side of me, Seventeen still had his hand clamped down on my arm.

If I thought the first time had been painful, this was worse by a ten fold!! But I kept telling myself, I won't scream, I won't scream, I won't...I screamed. The pain was coursing through my body at such an alarming rate, then he twisted my arm and I couldn't take it anymore, so I cried out in pain and hate.

The scream didn't last very long, since I began to slip into unconsciousness. But before I did, Gero looked at me and said, "See there vixen, that wasn't so bad." as Seventeen softly laughed to the other side of me. Then it was all blank...

~*~

nyc_pwyncess: so, how was it?? i would love for you pplz to tell me what you think about it in your reviews!! and if you have any suggestions, i can try to work them in the story if you post them on the review board!! oh yea, kitsune means fox in japanese and a vixen is a female fox. there will be a full description of Moonlight, the nicknames are hints since she was born a normal human until the testing, maybe some flashbacks too!! ty muchos!! baiz!!


	2. Thoughts Of The Past

nyc_pwyncess: hey it's me again!! i was so excited to get this chappie out that i wrote it as soon as i posted the first one!!

vegeta: couldn't you have left them alone for a little bit longer??

nyc: zippit!!

vegeta: nani??

nyc: court, ex-zippit a!! look, i'm zippy long stockings!! would you like a zuckle of my zipple?? #$^ &%## *&&(@ subtitile: zippit. when a problem comes along, you must zippit. *whip sound* zippit good!! 

vegeta: what the hell are you saying??  
nyc: in short, shut up!! and i have watched the Austin Powers movies too many times. which i don't own, just like i don't own dbz!! i'm so sad and distraught, gohan can you continue it??

gohan: sure, nyc loves reviews, so pwetty pwease read and review!!

~*~

I woke up later in one of the cells. I was lying on my side, my hair in front of my face, one arm draped over another, same with my legs. The floor was nothing but stone as were the walls, but the fourth wall was just a row of bars facing one of the rooms that the others usually rested in. 

As I lay there, trying to recollect anything, I became aware of pressure on my neck. I brought my hands up and realized that they had put a metal collar on me attached to the wall behind me. It was something that Seventeen and Gero thought hilarious because of my appearance, but Eighteen never laughed.

Out of the three of them, Eighteen was the one that was mean to me the least. Every now and again, I could swear that for a split second Eighteen's face had an expression of pity when she saw me, but never longer than a second. She didn't respect me, no way, but she didn't spend her free time annoying me like her brother. 

Every other day or so, Seventeen would take me into a room to "train" as he called it. It was basically him pounding me into a wall or the ground, but I never showed off my true power. If I did, they might make me help them kill innocent people. Innocent people like my parents. My Kami, if my parents saw me would they even recognize me?? No, not even because I was seven when they died and was now fourteen, but because of the "side-effects" of the experiments I had endured the past seven years.

__

I used to be of a pale complexion, with violet eyes, short stature, and had straight black hair that would shine, but not anymore. After countless tests of gene splicing on animals, Gero decided he wanted a human to test on, and since I had already been captured he used me. The animal he chose to combine me with was a silver fox. I remember the day that he administered the test. Seventeen had strapped me down and I was so nervous, I was only eleven and had already been through different tests. Gero filled a needle and was about to stab it through my skin when he told Seventeen to knock me out, which he did happily.

When I woke up I was tied to a chair and could barely lift my head, it was like my body was telling me to not even look up. But I did so anyway and found myself facing a mirror, which brought my life to a screeching halt when I looked at myself. I was still about four foot seven and had violet eyes, but that was all that was the same. I now had the appearance of a humanoid silver fox!! My legs were those of a fox only longer so that I could stand on two feet, my body appeared trimmer and more sleek, my hands appeared more delicate and had minute claws instead of nails, my teeth were now small fangs, I had a long bushy silver tail behind me, two fox ears were atop of my head, my hair had changed violet for some reason, but still reached just below my shoulder blades and still shimmered, my face resembled that of a foxes, just more human looking, with a smaller snout and the such, and I was covered in a coat of silverish colored fur!! I checked my surroundings and found no one there, so I cried. I cried when I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that I would never be considered a human again, I would be nothing more than a freak!!

As I sat in my cell now reminiscing of past times, I heard someone open the door of the room that my cell was in, Seventeen. "What do you want??", I growled as he came towards the cage door.

"Why, I thought that the little kitsune would like to know that the testing went well, and we'll be doing a retesting tomorrow.", he smoothly replied with that annoying smirk on his face.

"My name is Moonlight, not kitsune.", was my comeback, although inside I was franticly nervous, knowing that tomorrow I would have to do that test all over again and knowing that my pride wouldn't let me cry out on the first injection.

"Oh, you mean you're not excited??", he sarcastically asked as he bent down to get more of an eye-to-eye view, but I just scooted back to the wall. We both knew it wasn't fear, just the desire to get the hell away from him. "Oh, c'mon now, Gero said he wants to make sure you don't try another stupid escape stunt so I can't leave you there. So get up, NOW!!", he ordered.

"No."

"If you won't get up, I'll pick you up myself.", he stated as he slid the bars along and unlocked the clasp that connected the leash to the wall and took it into his own hands and pulled. "Move it kitsune.", he barked again, but I stood there, refusing to be ordered around, even though we both knew who would be the victor in this argument. 

"If you won't move, then I'll drag you.", and he started to pull the leash as he walked out of the holding cell. I felt my feet betray and start to follow with my black flares skidding on the stone, but I made a grab for the cell doorway and held on for dear life. He tugged the collar, thinking it hilarious how easily I could be lead just like any other canine when attached to a leash. He tugged again, but still I wouldn't budge. 

"Fine, you think you're going to be difficult??", and he shot a minute ki-blast at the collar, causing it to unlock and drop off. I attempted to make a break for it, but he grabbed me by the base of my tail and held it above his head so that I was facing him, but upside down. "Now, we'll be on our way.", he said as he flipped me over onto his shoulder so that I was looking down his back.

Too soon we were in the main meeting room where I was promptly tossed into a chair like some rag doll and strapped in. I just sat there while the other three talked about how many people they killed, bothersome saiyans, blah blah blah!! While they droned on and on, I began formulating another plan of escape. 

I had always tried to escape during the day, but if I left during the night I might be able to get farther away, even if no village would accept me. One of the side-effects that they were oblivious to was that I could read minds every now and then. I could run ahead of the androids and warn villages of the coming doom. That would work. I would escape this horrid place, even if it killed me...

~*~

nyc: and cut!! not as long as the first, but i hope you still liked it!! i'm on such a writing kick, that i'm writing the third chappie right after this!! please post ideas on the review board!! baiz!!


	3. New Faces

nyc_pwyncess: no big intro, just the basics. i'm writing this at ten at night, and i hope you all like it!! but, please review!! i mean, two chappies and no reviews?? please, please, please review!! i don't own dbz, and if you thought i did, what have you been smoking?? well, read on!!

~*~

That night while everyone was sleeping, I picked the lock on my cell door with one of my claws. The door slid open slightly and I began to walk through the maze of corridors that I had long since memorized. I finally walked out of the exit that was hidden behind some bushes. I opened the door and shut it ever so quietly and began running like I had been earlier that day.

After running for an hour or so, I stopped to catch my breath when I heard someone coming. I sniffed the air and recognized the scent, Seventeen. I began sprinting through the trees, weaving a hard to follow path, but then his shadow fell over me as he rose into the air and flew above me.

"Dear, dear kitsune, trying to run away again?? Well, I'm allowed to blast you this time and I will!!", he shouted as he raised his hand. I yelped in surprise and jumped, waiting for the blast to hit, but it didn't. I looked down and realized that I was hovering over the trees!! I was flying on my own!! As soon as I realized this, I abruptly turned my back to a shocked Seventeen and blasted clear away from him. I kept going until sunrise, and he never caught up...

~*~

Back at the lab, Gero was throwing a fit!! "You mean that she flew away?! She just upped and flew?!", screamed Gero. 

"Yes, but Eighteen and I can get her back in no time. She's still a kitsune and she doesn't even know how to properly fly yet, she was looking kind of clumsy.", Seventeen retorted.

"You don't understand," began Gero, "Her body accepted the blood sample and meshed with it!! It was a _saiyan_ blood sample!!"

~*~

I had been running for two weeks now, emptying out villages in the path of the androids. Oddly enough, many people still shunned me just based on my looks, but I didn't let that bother me. As long as they lived, it was okay. I also heard villagers talk about the stories involving the Z-fighters who were fighting against the androids. How much I wanted to be with them, they sounded like the total opposite of Gero and crew.

I was fine, until one day I felt Seventeen's and Eighteen's energy nearby. I ran into a cavern and waited for them to pass, which I thought they did. So when I stepped out, I was surprised to find myself being turned around and coming face to face with an angry looking Seventeen. "Any last words, kitsune??", he yelled.

"Only one, MACE!!", I shouted and sprayed him with my little canister that I had found in a nearby village. As he clutched his eyes I ran, only to hear him bellow, "EIGHTEEN!! SHE'S HERE!! GRAB HER!!" And as I pumped my legs to move faster, since I seemed unable to fly I was lifted by my right arm and brought back to where Seventeen stood, looking more irate than ever.

"So, you're the one going around warning villages. Ruining our fun isn't a smart thing to do, because now for all of the people you saved, we're going to kill you.", stated Seventeen as he raised his hand and ki blasted me in my shoulder than the other.

Eighteen just kind of stood there, while Seventeen drew out my imminent end. He grabbed my tail, swung me around a let go, resulting in my flying into a cliffs edge and being embedded a foot into it. I struggled to breathe, but he just kept ki blasting me, over and over again!! He grabbed me by my collar, and floated down to the ground, still holding me so that I didn't touch the ground. He rose his free hand to ki blast me once more in the face which would obviously result in my death, when I heard small voice say, "Leave here alone Seventeen!!"

Seventeen dropped me unceremoniously to the ground, and I must admit that I winced in pain as my already hurt body smacked the ground. I opened my eyes as I struggled to push myself up and saw Seventeen walking towards a young boy who was standing in a fighting stance. This kid couldn't have been more than eight or nine, and I guessed he had no clue who the androids were. "Kid...Run, get out of here now...", I managed to choke out, "Run and hide kid, don't let him hurt you."

"Heh, stupid kitsune,", started Seventeen, "But you should listen Gohan, you don't want Eighteen and I to hurt you now would you??" 

"I can take you, and the others aren't to far behind.", the one who Seventeen called 'Gohan' answered, as he sprang at Seventeen. 

For a while, it looked like the kid was doing okay, but then I saw Eighteen raise her hand to charge a blast at Gohan. "KID!! LOOK OUT!!", I yelled from my shakey standing position. He shot his head around and was able to avoid the blast hitting his temple, but it hit the back of his head and he was out cold.

As I watched Seventeen walk over to the now unconscious boy, I felt a rage swell inside of me. I felt as if my blood was boiling and bubbling inside of me. How many people had they hurt just like they were doing to me and Gohan?? How long would this go on if someone was never able to stop them?? How could I let this go on?? As my rage grew, I saw the kid stir as Seventeen yanked him up by his hair.

"See,", Seventeen sneered, "your saiyan blood didn't help you, just like the kitsune's saiyan blood transplant didn't help her as Gero said it would. You're all so pathetic."

"Damn you Seventeen!! My name's not kitsune!!", I screamed before Seventeen could bring the final blow. Before I knew what I was doing, I felt energy and power in the palms of my hands. I rose my hands to see each vibrant with ki, and almost by instinct shot a blast at Seventeen and Eighteen simultaneously. Each fell backwards and Gohan was thrown about ten yards to the left, I fell to the ground, weak and tired.

Seventeen got up and yanked me up by my hair as he had done with Gohan and rose about fifty feet into the air. "Little kitsune, what have I told you about talking back?? You leave me no option but to kill you, which I will relish.", he sneered. Then all of a sudden he doubled over. He swiftly turned around, and I saw a green man, three men with blonde hair, and one bald guy. "Oh well, I wish I could have drawn out your death longer, but I have to contend with these.", Seventeen stated in a matter-of-factly tone, then he sent me plummeting towards the cliff.

As I fell, I saw Seventeen and Eighteen begin to fight the five men, and the taller of the blonde ones tried to catch me, but Eighteen caught him with a ki-blast to the back, and he had to fight once more. My back hit the ground hard, but I kept going. The rocks tore at my skin, but I refused to cry out as I ha done in lab tests before. I kept on smashing through rock until I ended up on the other side, rolling down the rest of the cliff. Behind me I could hear a battle, but by my feet was the kid who had tried to help me earlier.

I knelt down, ignoring my own bruises and cuts and checked to make sure he was still breathing. He opened his eyes and looked at me, "It's okay, I'm here to help. Just stay there while I get you some stuff.", I reassured him before limping into the woods. My fox-like ears picked up the sounds of a stream nearby, so I went there. I used one of my claws to rip off a strip of my black jeans and soaked it in water. As I was returning to the fallen child, I spotted a plant that my Mother had told me was equal in healing power to that of a senzu bean. I grabbed a couple of leaves and brought them back to Gohan who had propped himself up against a fallen tree.

"Here.", I said as I handed him the leaves, "They have the healing power of a healing plant known as a senzu bean." He seemed friendly enough, and took them. I then took my soaked strip of denim and washed away the dirt from some of his wounds. "Thank you.", he said, "My name's Gohan, what's yours?? And why were they trying to kill you??"

When he broke the silence, I was shocked!! He was comfortable talking to me, a freak such as myself?? I felt a solitary tear of confusion at this new boy, hate for my looks, and sorrow for knowing he was probably one of the few people who would actually talk to me!! 

"Are you hurt??", he asked. 

"Oh no, it's just that you're the first person who actually talked to me. From the villages I've warned of the androids, most backed down in fear or called me names, very few thanked me."

"Just because of how you look?? That's not fair. Mr. Piccolo is a Namek and sticks out, but he's nicer than other people around here. But anyway, what's your name??"

"My name's Moonlight, and the reason why they were trying to kill me was because I've been a lab rat, err-vixen, for the past seven years in Gero's labs. I've only recently made a successful escape from the labs and have been warning villages ever since."

"Well, thanks for helping me Moonlight, but why did Seventeen say you had saiyan blood??", he innocently questioned.

"Well, I don't know what a 'saiyan' is exactly, but Gero put some of it's blood into my body to see if my body would accept it. I must say though, after the test I feel a lot more powerful. By the way, it sounds like the battle stopped, will your friends find you??"

"Find who??", a gruff voice unknown to me questioned. I whirled around and saw a relatively short man with black hair that shot up like a candle flame.

"Get away, leave us alone.", I growled at the stranger, lowering into a fighting stance.

"Heh, puny weakling. Who is with you??", the man asked, taking a step closer. I growled a warning, but suddenly heard Gohan pipe up, "Vegeta, I'm over here. Moonlight, it's okay, he won't hurt you."

"He's one of your...friends??", I asked with a puzzled expression.

"You could call him that, I guess...Dad!! Mr. Piccolo!! Trunks!! Krillin!! You found us!!", Gohan said as he stood up and rushed over to the one he called 'Dad.' As I watched them look so happy together, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and spun around looking up at a man with lavender hair. "Who are you??", he asked. 

"Ummm...Leaving.", and with that I spun on my heel and dashed into the forest scattered around the cliffs.

"Moonlight, come back!!", I heard Gohan yell, but I couldn't join with them. I knew that the androids weren't finished, just scared off and I knew that they would continue to hound me when they found out I was still alive.

"Why should we care, let her run, the weakling.", I heard the man named Vegeta snort.

"She helped me, Dad please help her. Gero did some tests on her, that's why she looks like that. She has no one else, and she said that she has saiyan blood after a test he did!!", I heard Gohan say. My sensitive ears allowed me to stay entuned with the conversation, when I heard footsteps trampling behind me!! I kept running, not knowing if Gohan's "friends" would be as nice as he was. I kept on running until I was tackled from the behind and then lifted in the air, being held delicately, like a baby in the arms of the one Gohan called Dad. 

"Put me down!! They're only going to come after you as well!! Do you want your family to die because you took in a stranger??", I yelped, struggling to get out of his hold, but even though he held me like a newborn, I couldn't get out of his grip.

"Listen, the androids are already coming after us, so having you with us doesn't make a difference.", Gohan's Dad said with a goofy grin.

Then flame-head came up next to him and said, "Kakkarot's brat said that you had saiyan blood, is this true??"

"Yea, what of it??"

The big green guy called Piccolo and said, "Gohan said you mentioned having power but not being able to use it. Is this so?? If it is, we can help you harness this power"

"Yea, I flew once and shot blasts at the androids, but how can you help??"

Cueball flew by and asked, "We'll get to that later, but what's your name??"

"What is this?? The Spanish Inquisition(A/N: Monty Python rox!!)?! And my name's Moonlight."

As we touched down in front of a place labeled "Capsule Corp.", Gohan said, "Well, looks like you might be a new Z-Fighter..."

~*~

nyc: well, how was it?? nice, horrible, great beyond belief?? i'm just looking to please!! and please tell me what you think of Moonlight!! ty muchos!!


	4. Moonlight, Master of Technology

nyc_pwyncess: hey, i'm back!! quick disclaimer, don't own dbz, but i wish i did!! i just own Moonlight, and i personally think she kix butt, but that'z just my vain self!! oh, and if you're confused on how she looks with the fox features, there's a new video game called "Starfox", which i don't own, but there's a blue vixen that would look like Moonlight, except Moonlight's hair is violet and longer, and she's silver, not blue. well, enough talk, read before i scare you off...

~*~

The grass felt soft and cool underneath my feet as I quietly followed the Z-Fighters towards the large dome-shaped building. I pondered what to do. I knew that the Z-Fighters were on the same side as I was, but how could I possibly stay with them?? I mean, I would never be accepted by many except for the kind few like Gohan. I was lost in my thoughts when Gohan fell back to walk next to me.

"What are you doing??", he innocently asked, "You look worried. Why??"

"Well, I'm just thinking about where I'm going to stay.", I replied, it was the truth.

"Don't worry about that, Chi would most likely love to have you stay over.", came a voice from behind me. I turned around, and there stood the man who had carried me over, Gohan's Dad.

"Huh?", I said, surprised by the comment.

"Oh, Chi'll probably love to have you around, big heart and everything.", he answered with that eternal goofy smile.

I was about to inquire more, when a string of curses were heard coming from the doorway. All of us turned to see the one with flame hair yelling at the door. "Baka onna!! Locking the door every damn time she leaves the damn house!!"

The bald one stood next to me and said, "Vegeta, don't you have a key?"

The one who was called Vegeta shot in front of the bald one so that he was in front of me too. And I could clearly tell his patience was running thin, for a vein on his head was popping out and he snarled at the bald one, "If I had a key Cueball, would I complain about being locked out?! And what good would a key do on a lock operated by a handprint?!" His voice sounded so mad and angry that it reminded me of Seventeen, and as much as I hate to admit it, I edged away and found myself next to the one with lavender hair, for he looked strong and not as scary.

"Calm down, I'm sure we could get in through a window or something, right??", inquired the lavender haired guy next to me. Why did everyone close to me always have to attract flamehead's attention?!

"I'm not so stupid so as not to think of that!!", he retorted, "But first of all, the only way to open them is to blast them, and secondly, that baka onna refused to cook for me ever again if I blasted anything else. Like I care."

I looked around, and saw everyone trying to suppress their laughter. Flamehead did what was most likely his patented death glare on them all, but that only made them laugh harder. 

"YOU BAKAS!! WHAT DO YOU FIND SO AMUSING?!", he shouted at the top of his lungs. Then he looked from the heaps of people on the ground laughing, to me with a cold stare and a sneer that reminded me so much of Seventeen's. He started to walk towards me, and I must admit that out of fear I began to step back, but stopped myself, and attempted to stand tall. He stopped in font of me and looked down, for even though he was one of the shorter ones, I was shorter.

"Why aren't you on the ground laughing at something," he started then turned his head to look at the others," THAT IS SO UTTERLY STUPID?! Too scared??" he ended with a smirk. The others began to recover and stood up. I opened my mouth to speak, but he interrupted with, "Hah, I knew it, you're just weak and useless." He halfway turned to walk towards the house, when I kicked him in the shins.

Now, I knew it didn't hurt him, but as soon as I did it, I knew I shouldn't have. He turned around and picked me up by the scruff of my neck. Gohan's Dad jumped, but I just stared at him and said, "You interrupted me. No, I wasn't scared, I just didn't catch the punch-line, you know??" I knew I was asking for trouble, but hell, I didn't care anymore, no one would ever lord over me again.

He rose his hand to strike me, but I quickly put in, "And if you ever want to get in the house, you'll put me down." I must admit it stopped him, but he just casually tossed me to the side. "Open it. Now.", was all he said as he started towards the back door.

We all followed in suit, and the others came around me to introduce themselves. Baldy started, "I'm Krillin."

Lavender said, "Trunks."

The green one followed with, "Piccolo."

Gohan's Dad said, "I'm Goku, and my son is Gohan. That guy over there is Vegeta. But what's your name??"

"Well, I'm Moonlight."

"Ummm...How're you going to open the door with the lock still on it??", piped in Gohan.

As we reached the door, I turned towards him and said, "You don't spend you're whole life escaping and not learn how to break a couple of locks or codes. But how do I know you're not breaking in?? Hmmm??"

"Oh well, you see...", Goku stumbled.

"Joking. But, watch and learn.", I said as I faced the gray colored square with a patch of blue for the hand which was the lock. My claw fit into the screw like a regular screwdriver would, and I twisted them all off, taking off the cover. Inside was a jumble of wires, but I just dug in, sliced some with my claws, then connected a select few together. I replaced the cover, stepped back, and triumphantly said, "Done."

Trunks stepped over to me, "What did you do."

"I rerouted the cables so that the programming would not only recognize the handprints previously installed, but my own as well." I placed my hand on the blue pad and a light scanned over it. "Welcome home...Moonlight.", came the monotone computer voice as the door slid open.

As we stepped in, their was so much stuff everywhere. Man were these people rich. "Wow."

~*~

nyc_pwyncess: Well, that's it for chappie four!! hope you liked it!! i will be introducing more characters next chap, so hang in there!! and please review, i would especially know what you think of my character, and if you have any suggestions whatsoever, please put them in the review!!


	5. I Am NOT Scientific

nyc_pwyncess: hola pplz!! i am back!! ty muchos for my reviewers!!

Crash: I don't know yet if this will be a romance, it's still up in the air. But I plan to make this like a continuing series following the stuff that happens in her life with the Z-Fighters. And I know being part saiyan is a cliche, but it helps me explain some stuff a little later in the fic. 

OT puff: Yea, I lurve Veggie-Head to, but I'm trying to give her a I-take-crap-from-no-one attitude.

~*~

"Wow.", the statement just slipped out, and I quickly covered my mouth hoping that no one notice and think that I was a ditz. Unfortunately, that didn't happen for me, nearly everyone turned around and if a fox could blush, I would've. 

It was starting to get uncomfortably silent, when a loud string of curses similar to those that Vegeta had said earlier came from the outside the front door. The group worriedly made there way to the door. "What are they so worried about Gohan??", I asked, not knowing why great fighters began to cower at the sound of a voice.

Krillin stood in, "Well that's Bulma and Chi0chi outside, and if they're mad, you don't want to be in their way."

"Well, if we're all scared of them, why not open the door and let them in so they don't get angrier?? It's obvious they're locked out and behaving in the same manner he,", I pointed to Vegeta, "did." But still, no one made a move for the door.

"Weaklings. I'll get the blasted onna and Kakarotto's mate!!", said you-know-who.

"Kakorotto?? Who's he??", I asked.

Goku laughed and pointed at himself, "Me. That's my saiyan name."

"So you're a saiyan?? What exactly does that mean??", I inquired. He was opening his mouth to answer when everyone's hands instinctively rose towards the ears as Vegeta opened the door for the two women. My fox-like ears were in so much pain, so I held them flat to my head, hoping to get at least some comfort from the noise. 

As soon as they stopped yelling at everybody about the door being locked and unable to open and took a breath, snickering could be heard. I was wondering what was the matter and got out from behind Goku and say that the one with blue hair had her hair sticking up on ends with electricity still coursing through it. But the laughing soon stopped, for the blue haired one began screaming again. "You think this is funny?! What the hell did you do to my lock system?? It won't accept my handprint anymore!!"

Everyone froze, and they all looked towards me. On such short notice, the best I could do was, "Ummm...Oops??" It was then that the pair of women noticed me.

"Goku, who is she?? Where did you find her??", asked the one with black hair.

"Oh, we found her running from the androids and took her home. That's pretty much all there is to it, Chi-Chi.", he stated nonchalantly.(All do the anime fall thingy)

So that was Chi-Chi. I was about to speak up when I noticed the blue-haired one, who must've been Bulma, staring at me with her mouth open. Her eyes were wide, and she slowly stepped towards me and placed a hand on my head, as if trying to make sure I was real. "Um, Bulma?? What's the matter??", put in Gohan.

This seemed to wake her out of her daze, and she obviously snapped back to reality. "Is, was she, human before??", she asked.

"Yes. Yes I was."

"What's the problem though Bulma??", asked Goku.

"She has got to be the greatest scientific breakthrough in the history of mankind!! This...She...It's amazing!! Nothing like this has ever happened, nothing is it's equal!! This is a magnificent piece of work from science!!", she began to rant.

I couldn't take it, and unconsciously began to growl deep in my throat, showing off the tips of my fangs and clenching and unclenching my fists. "I am not a scientific breakthrough!! I am a human, and will always be one no matter what anybody says!! I don't care if you took me in, I will not tolerate being thought of as a show!!"

"Oh, well I guess you're right there. I'm sorry I was talking about you like that, but I've been a scientist for as long as I can remember, and I wasn't thinking straight.", she put in, obviously looking a teeny bit ashamed. 

"That's okay, you're one of the few people who didn't run off screaming 'Freak' and 'Demon' at me."

"Yeah, and I guess you're even considering how Moonlight was the one who changed the lock codes.", put in Goku.

I wanted to hurt Goku so badly for spilling that little 'secret' but Bulma didn't appear mad at all. "You changed the locks?? How??", she asked.

"I rerouted the cables to fit my handprint, but I can reverse the process in a matter of moments.", I answered, hoping she wouldn't be too mad.

"Well, even I didn't think of that. You might be able to help me in the Lab.", she said.

Hmmm...A lab...Living here might actually be a little bit fun.

~*~

Back at Gero's lab...

"So, you're certain she's dead??"

"Yes Gero, straight through a cliff."

"Then Seventeen, how come her life chart is still on?!"

"Well, I guess she isn't dead then."

"She may have teamed up with the saiyans.", put in Eighteen.

"That's horrible. That's terrible. That...", but suddenly, Gero's face lit up with a sardonic smirk, and coninued with, "just might work. Since her life charts are still in check, the microchip must still be in place!! We can override her system and have her attack them while they sleep!! It's just to easy..."

~*~

nyc_pwyncess: that's chappie 5, hope y'all liked it!! 6 should be out soon where Moonlight talks about her past!! Review!!


	6. Two Trunks?

nyc_pwyncess: hola pplz!! this is chappie 6!! yea, go me, go me!! ty muchos for my two, count 'em 2 reviews!! please review, i would love feedback!! no one's telling me about what they think of Moonlight!! i would love to know if i could improve in any way, please tell me!! ty muchos!! well, hope you like the new chappie!!

~*~

How much money did these people have?? My Kami, every other room must have cost a couple of grand!! But the lab, that just blew me away!! It was like a whole other house inside of their mansion!! There had to be about fifty or sixty little droids bustling about, and the place was a lot nicer than the labs I had seen. I finally noticed Gohan tapping my shoulder.

"Hello?? Anybody home??", he said.

"Oh, sorry Gohan. I was just surprised by the size of the lab. The ones I've seen weren't nearly as big."

"Well, we can look more at the lab later.", started Bulma, "I need to check on my Mom and Trunks." 

She started walking off, and everybody followed her, but I was a bit confused. "But, isn't _he_ Trunks??", I asked pointing at the guy I thought was Trunks.

Goku instantly plastered on the grin, and replied, "Yeah, he's from the future."

Realizing that it would be best not to pry further into the story, for they might start asking me questions, I left it at that. "Well, that was obvious.", I added in.

I ran to catch up with Gohan, "How old is the _other_ Trunks??", I asked.

But before he could answer Bulma turned around beaming and said, "He's ten months old!!" Talk about the happy mom.

"But Gohan, who's his Dad??", I was curious evidently.

Again, with the grin, Goku butted in with "Oh, his Dad's Vegeta!!" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I almost choked on the laughter I was struggling to hold in. It was so obvious, how the two loudest and most stubborn people would attract each other. Luckily, I was able to contain myself. But then I was forced to flatten my ears against my head due to the incessant wailing of a baby. Must be Trunks, I thought.

We all went into a room, which I guess could've been a mansion, but obviously was a nursery. I saw a platinum blonde with an afro trying to console a crying baby with purple hair. It obviously wasn't working. Bulma shouted out, "I'll get a bottle.", and dashed out the door. 

Chi-Chi held the baby, but he kept on crying. And thus went the game of pass-the-baby, until everyone except myself and Vegeta had held him. "Can I hold him??", I asked, since not only were my ears killing me, but I felt bad that the baby was still crying, even though it's what babies do. 

As soon as Krillin gently placed the baby in my arms, he stopped crying and stared at me with the biggest blue eyes that I had ever seen. He was so kawaii!! "Hello there little guy.", I told him, I mean, who can resist talking to a baby?? At first he glared at me, the same obviously patented Vegeta-glare. "Well, he's got your eyes." But after glaring at me for a few moments, he Trunks burst out in baby giggles. He started waving his hands and struggling to say something, but couldn't because he was laughing. Finally, he managed to start talking in mostly baby stuff, but then he started _petting_ my hair that were gently on the left side of his face and saying, "INU!! Inu-inu-inu-inu-inu!! Inu pwetty!!"

All around there was a collected gasp from the three women, as Bulma had just walked in, and Bulma dashed forward and started hurriedly spewing out apologies.

"No reason to apologize. He's only a baby, and I am an inu in a certain sense. Don't worry, I've been called a lot worse before. Besides, how could I be mad at him, I think babies are just so adorable." I replied. I didn't need her pity over what a child innocently said.

~*~

__

A few days later...

For the past three days, everyone had stayed at Capsule Corp. so that they would all be ready if the androids showed up again, for they had been hiding. Luckily, the group were kind enough to never pry into my past, and Bulma even had some of her clothes taken in for me to wear. 

I had just stepped out of the shower and was wearing a long-sleeved bathrobe that reached to just above my paws. I was on the search for Bulma to ask if she had a hair-dryer, so as to avoid my shaking out my fur. Bulma's and Chi-Chi's scent were coming from the living room, so without hesitation, I dashed in. 

Unfortunately, everyone else was also in the living room. Instead of showing that I was obviously embarrassed by the current situation, I hurriedly asked Bulma where the hair-dryer was. As I was leaving the room to find the elusive hair-dryer, Chi-Chi asked, "What's that mark on your ankle?? Did you cut yourself??"

Damn. How could I have forgotten to cover it up?? My mouth went dry as I fumbled over the words. "Well...That was...is...my, ummm...I'll tell you as soon as I get dressed.", and I dashed out and hurriedly got dressed. How would I tell them??

I finally worked up my nerve and walked back in, maybe they had forgot. "So, what's the mark from??", questioned Goku. Nope. They remembered all right.

"Well, it's a long story. And I guess you would've heard about my past anyway, so here goes..."

~*~

nyc_pwyncess: CLIFFIES FOR LIFE!! just kidding, but I'll update real soon!! It finally talks about what happens to Moonlight's parents and all!! So, keep your eyes peeled...I guess.


	7. My Vietnam

nyc_pwyncess: I'm back!! I don't own DBZ, and I don't own Pink's song, My Vietnam which is sang in this chapter with some changes in it's lyrics. This chappie explains all about Moonlight's past and her parents, and Gero's scheme in the making!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! read and review pplz!!

~*~

"Well, Chi-Chi, these marks on my ankle" I pointed towards it, "Is actually my barcode. If you look at a bit closer, it's just a series of bars and a serial number at the bottom."

"But Moonlight," interrupted Krillin, "Why would they need to put a barcode on you??"

"The barcode was tattooed on just before my genes were spliced with those of a silver fox, when I was about eleven. They had been doing tests on me since I was seven, because that's when my Dad died.

"My Dad and Gero used to be scientists together, until my father married my mother and had me. Him and Gero still did the occasional lab together, but when I was about five, they had a huge argument over something to the effect of cross-breeding species. 

"My mother died when I was four, but my Dad still spent all of the time he could with me. Usually I would accompany him to the lab he worked at, so that's why I know a lot about technological things, instead of dolls I had microscopes. But that never bothered me, because my Dad was always there when I needed him. He also had a big heart, one of the reasons he and Gero split up. I remember going with him to the shelters and helping those less fortunate. Yea, he had a big heart.

"But then, when I was seven, Gero contacted my father again. He kept on going on about creating new life, and of the power it held. At first my father wanted nothing to do with it, but Gero lied and said that he had changed his ways. So my Dad and I went out to Gero's lab, where quite a surprise awaited us.

"As soon as we stepped in, I was scared. Gero had done testing before, and had mainly used animals. But I tried my best to act unafraid, until I met Gero. 

"He automatically scared me, I was only seven and wasn't the bravest child. Gero put on this false front that he had changed and wanted to show my Dad his greatest achievements, out stepped Seventeen and Eighteen."

But then, Bulma interrupted with, "You mean the androids have been here for seven years?! And none of us knew?!"

"Yes, they have been here for seven years, but kept a low profile so that they could learn more about their competition in fighting skills. But back to the story.

"Gero explained how he had created him, and this shocked both my father and myself. It was such a big scientific breakthrough, and my Father noted how they could be used to help save the lives of people. But Gero had another idea in mind.

"He wanted to use the androids to bring pain and suffering to the world, leaving everything at the tip of his fingers, and he offered my father a seat of power if he helped him.

"My father outrightly refused and began to leave with me, but Seventeen grabbed my arm, and yanked me backwards. While Seventeen helc me hostage, Gero explained to my father that since he wouldn't agree, he would force him to work for him, or I would die.

"I was kept in a cell, while my father worked for Gero for about two days. Then my father set off a bomb, and ran to my cell and unlocked it. He ordered me to run, and to never let anyone bend me to their will. He hugged me, and told me to run in the opposite direction, away from the lab. At first I protested, what child wants to leave their father?? But he told me it was for the best, so that's what I did.

"I had barely made it out of the lab, when the whole thing exploded into a ball of flames. But even as I ran, I could see a figure following me from the sky. The figure ended up being Seventeen, but just as he got closer, he veered off and sped in the other direction.

"I thought I was safe, and went to look for my father, when I heard a loud crack and a cry of pain. It was my father's. I ran towards the direction the cry came from, and saw my Dad lying next to a fallen tree that Seventeen had thrown him into. He just stood there laughing as I tried to futilely wake my Dad up. He opened his eyes one last time, and just said 'I love you, don't ever forget...", and he died. I stood up and turned to face him, with tears in my eyes, but I was so full of hate I couldn't think straight.

"I ran towards Seventeen, hoping to get in one good shot before I died. He didn't see me coming, so I got a good right-hook into his jaw, but before I could even try to hit him again, he had picked me up and began flying back to the lab.

"When we got there, Gero told me that I belonged to him now, and that I was now the daughter of science. For the next seven years I endured countless experiments, from being spliced with a silver fox when I was eleven to having unknown blood placed in my bloodstream.

"A few weeks ago, I managed to escape once again, but before I left, I had unlocked all of the doors of the lab animals, and they all escaped. But within ten minutes I was captured again. That's how my life went. Tests, being locked in cages, 'training sessions' with Seventeen, escaping, and being captured. That's all of my life, up until a week ago when I escaped for good, and was found by you guys."

Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment, making sure that I was finished, and then Bulma and Chi-Chi leapt up and either tried to hug me or choke me, it was hard to tell. All I could make out was 'poor dear' and stuff like that. 

"Really, it's okay. You would've heard about it sooner or later."

~*~

__

The next day...

"Wow, you mean you used to play guitar Bulma??", I asked, so happy at my new found discovery.

"Well, I tried to, but I was never really good at it. I don't even know why I kept that thing. You can have it if you want.", she said.

"Really??", I asked incredulously. "I always loved to play guitar before the tests!! My nails will make the perfect picks, no??"

"Sure, go ahead and see if you remember anything while the others are sparring. In the den by the back door, I have a karaoke machine that can play the instruments you choose. That way you can play guitar and the machine plays everything else."

I was so happy to have found an electric guitar. I loved playing guitar, because I remember my Mom playing the acoustic type to sing me lullabies. It had been such a long time since I had ever played guitar, and I was so happy to have finally found one again!!

As I sat down in a room with a big window overlooking the backyard setting where the others sparred, I tried to think of a good song to play. Back at the labs, they usually had a radio on. Gero would listen to news bulletins, always in tuned to hear what misfortune fell upon others. Seventeen and Eighteen however would listen to any type of music that was on. A song finally hit me, one that I always found myself humming. It was done by an artist named Pink, and was titled My Vietnam. It always seemed to remind me of how my life was, as long as I changed a couple of words here and there. 

Since my ears had changed, my hearing had become more acute, and I was able to memorize songs just by hearing them. I searched through the songs that were loaded into the computers memory, and sure enough it was there!!

As soon as I had plugged the cable into the machine and was about to press play, Gohan stepped in, looking a little tired. "What're you doing Moonlight??"

"Oh, I was about to play a song with my own words added in."

"Can I hear??"

"Sure, why not. Just promise you won't laugh. Remember, I haven't played in years."

"I won't laugh."

With that I pressed the 'enter' key, and the song began to play.(A/N: Moonlight is singing this song, but some words are changed, keep an eye out for them, but they're kind of obvious) 

The song started out with sound effects of bombs in the background, that led into a soft drum with a simple tune on the guitar that repeated itself, even when I began to sing the words in my own way.

"Daddy was a soldier.

He taught me about freedom.

Peace and all the great things that we

Take advantage of.

Once I fed the homeless.

I'll never forget

The look upon there faces as

I treated them with respect.

This is my Vietnam

I'm at war.

Life keeps on dropping bombs,

And I keep score.

Seventeen was a lunatic.

He liked to push my buttons

He said I wasn't good enough,

But I guess I wasn't trying.

Never liked Gero that much,

He tried to make me better.

But I just wasn't hearing it because

I thought I was already pretty clever.

This is my Vietnam.

I'm at war.

Life keeps on dropping bombs,

And I keep score.

This is my Vietnam.

I'm at war.

They keep on dropping bombs,

And I keep score."

At this, I had to change the beat of the guitar for the next part of the song. I had just enough time to catch my breath and check that Gohan wasn't laughing before I started singing again.

"What do you expect from me??

What am I not giving you??

What could I do for you,

To make me okay in your eyes??

This is my Vietnam.

I'm at war.

They keep on dropping bombs,

And I keep score.

This is my Vietnam.

I'm at war.

They keep on dropping bombs,

And I keep score.

This is my Vietnam.

This is my Vietnam..."

I worked hard to lower my voice until it was just below a whisper, when I lead off into a rendition of the "Star Spangled Banner" by Jimi Hendrix. That was then lowered to nothingness as I used my tail to gently twirl the volume knob downwards.

"So, how was it Gohan??"

But Gohan couldn't answer me, the color was gone from his face as he stared and pointed at something behind me. "Oh c'mon now, I can't be that bad now, can I??"

Then Gohan just said, "Tu-turn arou-rou-round.", then he burst into peals of laughter. I was a bit wary as I turned my head around, and the sight behind me embarrassed the hfil(A/N: STUPID FUNIMATION!!)out of me. In the door way was everyone!! They must've come in early from sparring, and they were all in the doorway. Vegeta was laughing his head off, while the others were clapping.

"Oh Kami...How long were you there??", the embarrassment was KILLING me!!

Krillin was the first to answer me, "Well, Gohan went in and we were following to get a drink, then we heard a guitar playing. And then we saw you so we watched."

"Don't mind Vegeta Moonlight, you can play guitar very well, it's just that he's an idiot.", Bulma told me with a smile on her face.

Vegeta almost choked on his laughter after the last comment, but quickly regained his I-am-Vegeta-prince-of-two-people-all-shall-bow-down-to-me attitude. At least I could still play guitar.

~*~

Back at Gero's labs...

"Everything is set, we can override her system tonight.", stated Gero solemnly.

"This should be great fun to watch, have little Moonlight take out the Z-Fighters. Although I doubt she'll so more than give them a bruise. The freak could never stand against me in a fight.", said Seventeen with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Seventeen, you must be blind. It was obvious she was holding back energy. But Gero, why don't we just go there ourselves and attack instead of using her as a pawn??", Eighteen questioned, masking her minute concern for the girl.

"Well, it's much more fun this way.", Gero answered, then whirled to face his computer, "Computer, override system of object codename: Lab Vixen." The computer whirred to life, and stated in a monotone voice, "Override complete."

"Perfect."

~*~

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp....

I was tossing and turning in my bed, a victim to my own dreams, when all of a sudden I shot up. There was a searing pain in my head, and then I heard a familiar voice, Seventeen. "Wakey wakey kitsune, we have a little mission for you..."

~*~

nyc_pwyncess: finally done!! my computer said that this was four and a half pages!! well, hope you liked it, and please review!! all questions in reviews will be answered next chappie!! also loosely based on a song!! baiz!!


	8. Moonlight's Rampage

nyc_pwyncess:Hello!! OMG!! I now have seven reviews!! I'm so happy!! That's like a review a chappie!! Thank you all!! And here's the awaited chappie of Moonlight's Rampage!! I was thinking of calling it Moonlight's Moonlit Murdering Meander, but my tongue got all tied up, and yea...But please read and review!! Oh, almost forgot a important lil' tidbit!! When you see words in _italics_ that are separated with ~*~ that means that it's lyrics from the song Bodies by Drowning Pools!! I just thought that it fit really well, and the blows match the beat!! Well, hope you like it!!

-*-

My eyes widened at the sound of Seventeen's familiar laughter echoing throughout my head. 'No...No...You're not there...You're just in my mind. I'm just having a bad dream...'

'Oh, how wrong you are little kitsune, I'm not a dream, I'm a real nightmare. And you're going to help us take down some bothersome enemies we have.'

'Get out of my HEAD!! You're not there!! It's not even possible for you to be there!!'

'But you see kitsune, we have a little microchip at the back of your neck, and with that we can control everything, you do and say.'

I was at a loss for words, how could this be happening?! I was finally feeling safe, and this came along to jolt me from a peaceful time?! 

~*~

__

Let the bodies hit the floor.

Let the bodies hit the floor.

Let the bodies hit the floor.

Let the bodies hit the...

FLOOOOOOOR!!

~*~

'Now let's go find some saiyans to take down, right kitsune??'

I flattened my ears against my head, and put my hands over them for good measure. 'You're not there!! I'm imagining everything!! And why would you use me as a weapon?! I'm not as powerful as they are!! You're not real!!'

'Come now, I thought you liked us?? We're only helping you in helping us, so get moving kitsune!!'

All of a sudden, my body went totally numb, and I stood as still as a tree. I could move no part of my body, no matter how hard I tried, except for my eyes. Then, my hands began moving, as if I was stretching, but I was like a puppet!! 'What the hell is happening?!'

'You're now our little puppet, kitsune. And there's nothing you can do about it.'

~*~

__

Return, why for??

Can't take much more.

Here we go

Here we go

Here we go now.

ONE.

Nothin' wrong wit me!!

TWO.

Nothin' wrong wit me!!

THREE.

Nothin' wrong wit me!!

FOUR.

Nothin' wrong wit me!!

~*~

My feet began to lead me towards the door, where my hands unwillingly unlocked it, and I began to move down the hallway. 

'Hmmm...Who should we kill first?? Decisions, decisions...Goku and the other saiyans are quite annoying, but what do you think kitsune??'

'What do you mean, what do I think??'

'Well, lets take a look at your thoughts.'

'What?!'

'Override your mind system, and see your conscience.'

My mind whirled, as thoughts buzzed throughout my head. Then all of a sudden it stopped.

'Oh, kitsune, this one is perfect. I never would have thought of this on my own.'

Dread filled me, and I dared not ask what he had in mind. But then realization washed over me as I realized that I was walking straight towards the nursery where baby Trunks slept.

~*~

__

ONE.

Somethins got to give!!

TWO.

Somethins got to give!!

THREE.

Somethins got to give!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the flooo-or!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the flooo-or!!

~*~

I began to slightly push the door ajar against my will. How could this be happening?! Thoughts like that began running through my head, and I desperately wished that Trunks would wake up and begin bawling so that some one would find him.

'Ah ah ah, little kitsune, we can't have the baby waking up now can we??' Seventeen's laughter rang throughout my head, and I struggled to raise my hands over my ears, but they just kept on slowly opening the door. 

'Why are you doing this?? Please, please just kill me, or even take me back!! I promise not to try and escape, I'll listen. Please, don't kill the baby.', I mentally screamed/sobbed to Seventeen.

'Wrong again, kitsune. I'm not going to kill him...You are!!' his laughter once again echoed throughout the corridors of my mind. I stepped closer to the crib, and Seventeen began singing in my head.

'Hush little baby, now don't you cry. Just one little blast, and then you'll die...'

~*~ 

__

Crush me, again.

This is the end.

Here we go

Here we go

Here we go now.

~*~

My hands, against my will, ripped off the covers of the bed. No Trunks. I mentally sighed as I heard Seventeen throwing a fit.

'Dammit!! You're so brainless, this is the only damn place you knew how to get to?! How stupid are you?!'

'Well, ask Gero, he supposedly "created" me.' I couldn't have been happier, until the door opened. Seventeen abruptly stopped shouting, and I felt my body spin as I faced the doorway. In the doorway stood Gohan.

"Moonlight, what're you doing in Trunks' nursery?? He never sleeps here, he's always with Bulma and Vegeta in case he starts to cry. Moonlight, you there??"

My mind raced, I struggled to make the words come out, but all that happened was that Seventeen's once absent laughter grew louder and louder. 'My Kami, kitsune, you really are stupid aren't you?? If I can control your body, why not your voice??'

'NO!! You can't!!'

'Oh, but I can...'

My eyes darted all over the place, trying to find some way to signal Gohan he was in danger, but Seventeen made me walk over to Gohan in the doorway. I then felt my mouth move, and heard a voice that wasn't my own. I would've laughed at Seventeen's attempt at a high-pitched voice, but now was no the time for joking.

A voice not of my own began, "Sorry to scare you Gohan, but you know how I can be. Friendly and open one minute, and deadly the next!!" 

Gohan backed away, but my hand darted out and grasped him by the hair and smacked his face into the wall. A soft groan escaped his lips as unconsciousness overtook him, but before that he uttered in a barely audible voice, "Why??"

'Yes Moonlight, why?? It's going to be very hard to explain to the other saiyans "why" you killed everyone isn't it?? Well, let's find some more, we can finish him off later, I have to pay him back for preventing me from finishing you off a few days ago.'

'Gohan...please...be all right...'

'I highly doubt it kitsune, but what do you say we have some fun??'

~*~

__

ONE.

Nothin' wrong wit me!!

TWO.

Nouthin' wrong wit me!!

THREE.

Nothin' wrong wit me!!

FOUR.

Nothin' wrong wit me!!

ONE.

Somethins got to give!!

TWO.

Somethins got to give!!

THREE.

Somethins got to give!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the flooo-or!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

~*~

I wandered the halls with a shakey step, pretty much due to the fact that I wasn't doing the walking!! I had always thought of myself as a pretty hard-to-read person, but I don't think I ever wanted to cry as much since when my I saw my Father die in front of my eyes. But I couldn't let that show, for fear Seventeen would notice. Still, I learned that when someone controls your body, all of your thoughts are like a book to them.

'Awww...Does the little kitsune feel bad about hurting Gohan?? Well, never mind, you'll soon get used to killing as much as me and Eighteen.'

'No, I'll never be like you...No matter what you do. I'll never become a...a...am monster!!'

'I applaud your emotional outburst, but I really could care less. And what is that Kami forsaken sound?!'

I had hoped he wouldn't realize it, but Goku tended to snore. With my ears, it was kind of hard to miss, and in the back of my mind I must've thought about it.

'Well, no worries kitsune...That'll soon be quieted.' I watched through my own eyes as Seventeen directed me towards the door of Goku's and Chi-Chi's room. 

The door slammed open, and Chi-Chi bolted up in bed(I'm not going into detail of what they're wearing, but let's just use our imagination and say that they're all wearing pajamas, so work with me here, ty muchos!!), as Goku slightly stirred.

Chi-Chi looked at me with a weird look and said, "What's the matter Moonlight?? Need directions?? I know it's so easy to get lost in this place."

'Chi-Chi, run!!' I mentally screamed.

'Shut-up and watch me do my ventriloquist act.', and then Seventeen once again attempted to mask his voice as my own.

"Oh, now reason Chi-Chi, I just had a question.", he said.

"What is it?? And are you feeling alright, you sound a bit hoarse.", she queried, as Goku began to sit up in the bed.

"Oh no, I feel grand.", Seventeen started, "But the question is, how do you feel?? Are you ready to die??"

Chi-Chi and Goku practically leapt out of the bed at that comment. "What are you talking about Moonlight?? Are you sure you're alright??", Goku asked.

Seventeen began to laugh through me, when the door behind me slammed open once more(they sure do seem to love opening doors). I Seventeen shot my head around, a minute ki blast building in my palm, and I saw an enraged Vegeta standing there, with Bulma consoling a wailing Trunks.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Kakkarot?! The brat's finally asleep, and then someone begins shouting and laughing like a madman?! Who the hell was it, I swear I will kill you!!", Vegeta shouted.

"Well, Vegeta, it was Moonlight...", Goku meekly stated, Vegeta's eyes were practically bloodshot. 

"What the hell is the meaning of this, you moronic science experiment gone wrong?!", Vegeta shouted in my face.

Before I knew, my fist was firmly connected with Vegeta's jaw bone, and he went flying into the wall. Seventeen turned me towards Goku, who was shielding Chi-Chi, and I began firing ki-blasts at him. Before I knew it, Krillin, Piccolo, and Trunks had also joined in.

I heard Krillin say something like, "What's gotten into her??" It was all chaos, until someone chopped the back of my neck, and I plummeted to the ground. I heard Seventeen yell, and I lifted myself off of the ground. Then I realized, I could move again!!

~*~

_Still you're skilled,_

Low and born.

You're all by yourself,

But you're not alone.

Wanted in, 

And now you're here.

Driven by hate,

Consumed by fear.

Let the bodies hit the floor.

Let the bodies hit the floor!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the FLOOO-OR!!

~*~

"Please, stop, it wasn't me!!", I shouted just before a punch connected to my stomach slamming me into the wall.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?!", Vegeta yelled.

"Please, just give me a second...It's Seven...Seven...teen...Ackk!!" My head was being fried as the chip began to give of electricity, sizzling my whole body with electric volts.

'Stupid machinery...'

"Please, there's a chip...a chip in my...my neck.", I could feel Seventeen taking over again. "Quick, kill me, he's...he's taking over again!!" Then I went numb once more as Seventeen took over completely again.

"That's better" Seventeen said aloud, only he forgot to mask his voice.

"Seventeen?!", Goku said, as shocked as everybody else.

"Remember that name, stupid saiyan, for it belongs to the one who's going to kill you, or is that Moonlight?? Hah, who cares?? You're all going to die anyway." And then he sprung back into action.

After a few more blows were exchanged, Piccolo ended up catching me in a head lock while Trunks held my hands together so that I couldn't use ki blasts. "Hit her neck!!", Piccolo shouted over the wailing baby Trunks. Krillin smacked the back of my neck, and I felt myself regaining control again

"Hit it harder!!", I yelled with my own voice, "He's...He's still there!!" And then I heard Seventeen cursing in my mind as he pulled me free of the headlock.

~*~

__

ONE.

Nothin' wrong wit me!!

TWO.

Nouthin' wrong wit me!!

THREE.

Nothin' wrong wit me!!

FOUR.

Nothin' wrong wit me!!

ONE.

Somethins got to give!!

TWO.

Somethins got to give!!

THREE.

Somethins got to give!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

~*~

I began zooming around the room, the chip was malfunctioning and the control kept switching between me and Seventeen. 

"Get out of my head!!", I yelled.

"Never!! NEVER!!"

"ARRGH!! Go away and leave me alone finally!!"

"You'll never be rid of me, kitsune!! NEVER!!"

I was still dodging ki-blasts as the others aimed at the nape of my neck where the chip was located. I hoped that they would do it soon, I was in so much pain as it was!!

~*~

__

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the flooo-or!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!!

~*~

Control had switched back over to me, and I was shouting out, hoping to rid myself of Seventeen as the others aimed at the base of my skull.

"Go to hell Seventeen!!", I screamed as a blast hit my neck.

"Go away and never come back!!", I winced in pain as another blast hit my neck.

"I'm not scared of you anymore!!", another ki-blast singed the fur on the back of my neck.

"I'm not scared of you or Gero anymore", I shouted out as another blast hit my neck, and everything went black.

~*~

__

(This part is basically them yelling, but if you think of the 'don'ts' as every time a blow is exchanged, it can fit, especially the last one)

Ahh!!

DON'T

Ahh!!

DON'T

Ahh!!

DON'T

Ahh!!

****

DON'T

~*~

Seventeen flew back from the computer as the whole system collapsed from within and exploded. As Seventeen lay on his back on the dirt ground, Gero stepped over him. As Gero looked him in the eye, he said "You worthless pile of metal, you're just worthless junk.", and he turned to walk away.

But just as he got to the door, Seventeen and Eighteen were in front of him. "You're wrong Gero.", said Eighteen with a piercing stare on her face.

"You're the worthless junk.", Seventeen said, just before he incinerated his 'creator' with one blast.

~*~

nyc-pwyncess: Finally finished!! So sorry for not updating in ages, new chappie up soon!! Read & Review!! BAIZ!!


End file.
